


October 27th

by kwsnia_1027



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korean Band)
Genre: Angst, Curses, M/M, Minor Character Death, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwsnia_1027/pseuds/kwsnia_1027
Summary: I’m tired!!!!! I’m so fucking tired that I want to leave and never come back!!!! Why is it always me??! Why do I have to go thru all of this alone?! Why do I have to be alone? Why?  You should have let Yohan escape the curse, my cursed.”
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan
Kudos: 3
Collections: Flower Born From Fire Fic Fest





	October 27th

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 24th birthday Wooseok-ah 😍 I love you 😘

“I will be back son. I have to go to work today so that I can buy your cake, okay?” said mom while rubbing my hair. It’s my 5th birthday today. We had planned to celebrate it by going to the beach but at the last minute, our plan were cancelled because she have to go to work. “Your Nanny’s day off is today so you will be alone, mom promise to go home early” she added. 

There’s nothing I can do other than to wait for her to come home. We did not make it to the beach and I was alone here but still are excited. Mom will be coming back together with my cake and gifts. Wearing my birthday hat and holding a stuffed toy that I received on my 4th birthday, I waited for them while singing a Happy Birthday song. 

Time ticking, hours passing, I waited for her and fell asleep on the couch. I woke up the next day, still wearing my birthday hat and the stuffed toy I was holding was on the floor. I ran to her room and found nothing. She did not come home? She leave. She left me, alone. Since that day I never saw her again, not once. I was only 5 when She left. I never heard anything about her after that, she were nowhere to be found. 

Auntie took and raised me, but not the normal way. She took me to be her slave. At the young age, I learned to cook, wash dishes and clothes and cleaning the house, she didn’t even sent me to school. She only feed me once a day, but most of the time I’ll skip eating meals when she’s mad and she’ll beat me like a dog. She’s busy at work in the day time and drunk at the night time. She hits me everytime she get drunk. Waking up was so hard for me because that’s the perfect time to feel the pain, I got bruises everywhere. She hate my mother and beating me makes her feel better. Auntie got fired without a valid reason and I was the one she blames for that. since then, I was the one working for her to be able to eat and drink. At the age of 14, I learned to entertain people. She sell my body to everyone. She forced me to sleep with different man every night in exchange for a small amount of money and it lasted for 3 fucking years.

Auntie died with cancer and again, I was left alone. Her house was taken by the bank as colateral for her debt. I don’t have anywhere to go to. “You’re still here? Aren’t you going home?” said Seungyoun. He comes at the motel every weekends for entertainment, one of my regular costumers. After doing it once, he often books me just to stay with him and to listen to every problem he had. “I have no home.” The only words that came out of my mouth. “Did you run away?” 

Seungyoun took me with him. He’s a nice guy. For the past 3 years i spent as a whore, he did his best to protect me. He’ll buy my time just to make sure that i won’t end up on another bed with another man. He respects me considering the kind of work im in. He said that he likes me, and i just shood the thought of it. Love doesn’t exsist is all i always say but as the time goes by, without me knowing i slowly fall in love. that’s why i accept his offer, to live with him.

He’s sweet. He gives me anything i want, even the things i never asked for. He feeds me really well, he dresses me really nice clothes, like the old people say, ‘name it, got it’. But there is one thing that i should do in return, never turn him down. I thought everything’s okay not until i declined. He got mad and everything changed. He makes me his sex slave. He’ll touch me anytime he wants, anywhere he wants. He abuses me. Treating me like i was a sex toy to him, giving pleasure when he feels like it. He’s not afraid of other people to see us, as long as he’ll be pleasured. 

I endured all of that. I don’t know any place to go if i run away. I don’t have a home nor a family. And I love him, he’s all I have now and I’ll do anything to make him stay, Even this. But I guess enduring things won’t do any good. “What the fuck! Who is he?!” I shouted. Seungyoun were on top of a random guy on our bed. I was shocked and he’s not. He’s not even sparing me a glance as he continues to thrust on the other guy. Our room were filled with skin slapping, moans and groans as they continues, not minding me who’s shocked for what I have witnessed. I can’t watch and wait for them to finish. I dashed out of the room and left. 

I automatically left him and came back to my old doings. Sex in exchange for small amount of money, food or a place to stay the night.I don’t want to come back to that house. It’s not like i quit whoring, i never did because Seungyoun makes me his Whore. I don’t care about my body anymore, i don’t care about myself. I just want to escape that place, i want to escape that hell. I once saw seungyoun again with the same guy i saw before. I can say that he’s treating him really well. My heart ached with the thought. He said he loves me then why did he do that? “I didn’t loved you Wooseok. IT’s all because of lust. Your beautiful and sexy, and that body of yours, I want to have that for myself.” His words ripped my heart.

Then yohan came, he saw me making out with some random guy and got mad. He forced me to come with hiM. He’s Hangyul’s boyfriend, seungyoun’s friend. Yohan gave me home. He treats me to meals and help me with everyhing. He rescued me. He treats me like I’m his older brother. He’s taking good care of me. Everything’s happening again. I’m afraid that Yohan will do the same thing like Seungyoun did to me. I kept my guard up. I don’t want to trust people for being good to me because I know one day they will end up hurting me.. 

It took Yohan a year before he gained my trust. He teach me how to count, write and to read. He helped me to have a decent work. A work that doesn’t need to give pleasures nor to sell my body. “Seok-ah, It’s your 24th birthday today, right? We should celebrate it.” Yohan said excitedly. He’s been here at the Cafe for 2 hours already. “I don’t celebrate my birthday Yohan” I said while making one hot cappuccino and one americano. “Come on Seok-ah, It’s my treat and I want to celebrate my brother’s birthday, please?” I sighed and agreed. 

He brings me to his favorite club and drinks a lot. He said that we should drink and be wasted to be able to call it a celebration. It doesn’t take a long time for him to be drunk. We decided to go home. “Can you drive? We can take a cab if not?” I asked him but he smiled and turns on the engine. “ It seems you don’t trust me that much brother” I doubt he could drive or even reach to his apartment but he insist and I don’t want him to get mad so I let him drive. 

It’s midnight and the roads were clear. Yohan speeds up and sings a Happy Birthday Song while looking at my side “Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy brithday, Happy birthday, Happy birthday Seok-ah. Happy birthday brother” I kept on watching him singing that I didn’t notice a truck in front of us. “Yohan!!!!” I shouted but before I could do anything, he hastily turns the wheel and hugs me. 

I wake up in a all white room. I feel pain all over my body and bruises in my face but I didn’t mind it. A nurse enters my room “the guy you came here with? He didn’t make it. The doctor said that base to his appearance, he might have covered his own body to protect you.” My world fell apart. 

I didn’t get enough sleep. I was always thinking about Yohan. When I was discharged on the Hospital, I decided to see Yohan. “It’s all your fault! Everyone who’s close to you got hurt, everyone leaves you.I hate you Wooseok! I wish It was you who died!” I don’t really care to what Hangyul would say, I came here to see Yohan. But every words he says stabs my heart. It was really my fault, how I wish it was me who died and not Yohan. 

“Is that you, Wooseok?” I stopped walking as I heard a voice calling my name. A very familiar voice. I turned and saw an old woman with lots of wrinkles and tears flowing down her cheeks. It’s Mom, hugging Yohan’s picture frame.I run out of the place “Kim Wooseok!” I stopped. The tears that I was holding from the time I wake up brust as I hear her calls for my name again. I faced her “Do you blame me too?” I asked as I begin to cry. I didn’t expect to see her ever again, and when I saw her hugging Yohan’s picture I knew She was the mother. 

“I do. When I discovered I was pregnant to Yohan I decided to left you for Yohan to live. I can’t afford to lose another son because of you. It’s as if you’re a curse. Me and your dad always got fired to every work we had. All your siblings died before they were born, we’re rooted to debt that working 24 hours a day won’t do much and that caused for your Dad to take away his life.” She’s crying too. I’m I that unlucky? A cursed? She choose herself and Yohan and left me. I turned and started to walk away. I don’t want to hear more of her blames “I hate you, Wooseok. If I have known it was you all along, I would do the same Thing I did 20 years ago. But I guess it was destined. You’ll bring death to Yohan. You took him away from me and I hate you even more for that. You didn’t leave one for me, you took them away!!” 

I don’t really know where to go nor what to do. I keep on walking, letting my feet takes me to a place no one can find me and I ended up at the beach.

‘Where do you want to celebrate your 5th birthday my son?’  
‘Beach dad. I want to go to the beach and learn to swim’  
‘when dad have time I’ll teach you, okay?’  
‘I love you son’  
‘i love you too Mom, i love you too Dad’ 

Since she left, i hated going to beach and now I’m here. My feet brings me to my most hated place. I slowly walk to the water and all the pain floods my emotions, my mind and my heart. “Hey! Everyone hates me. Everyone hurts me. Everyone left me. Do you know how does it feel? To be alone all your life? To be left with people that you thought would never ever leave you? Are you having fun watching me up there!? First myDad then my mom left me, second my Aunt, third Seungyoun and now Yohan? My brother who never do anything wrong? If you’re loving it, seeing me suffer all my life at least give me someone I can stand and fight with.” I can’t stop myself from crying. I just can’t. I continued to walk and i can feel the water on my chest.I started to breath heavily. 

When Dad died I never asked why. When Mom left I never ask Why. Being beaten almost everyday and eat meal once a day, sleeping with different man, sex in exchange of money and falling in love with a man who doesn’t even feel the same, all of that happened without me asking why. Bacause I don’t want to know why. I don’t want to know what did I do wrong, where did I lacked or if I ever deserved all of it. Maybe running away is the easiest way to not to feel the pain, to never look for answers and to stop myself from hoping. Because if there is a reason for all of that, then there is a way out but now, all I wanted was to stop it, all of it. “I’m tired!!!!! I’m so fucking tired that I want to leave and never come back!!!! Why is it always me??! Why do I have to go thru all of this alone?! Why do I have to be alone? Why? You should have let Yohan escape the curse, my cursed.” I can no longer feel sand under my feet.I closed my eyes and let the water do it’s thing. I wanna die. 

“Love! Love!” Said a man, lightly tapping my cheeks. “Wooseok! Love! Wake up, you’re dreaming.” When I open my eyes I saw a man with eyes full of concerns and worries. He wipes the tears that’s on my cheeks with his thumb. Very careful as if I’m same kind of a fragile glass. “It’s okay. Everything’s okay so please stop crying, hmm?” He kissed the top of my head. I hugged him. “Seungwoo… thank you for saving me that night. Thank you for staying by my side. Thank you for loving me and thank you for everything” I said while crying and hugging him. 

I felt him tightining his embrace. “You asked for someone to stand and fight with you, right? That’s why I’m here. I wanna stand with you and fight with you. I will forever fight with you. I wanna love and care for you. I wanna stay with you. So please don’t cry, you have me now.” I kissed him and buried my face on his neck.It’s been 4 years since Yohan died. Like the others I blame myself for what happened and even planned several times to end my life. I thought endind my own life will be enough payment for his life. For 4 years, Seungwoo would always come to stop me saying Yohan wouldn’t like it.

When we woke up, Seungwoo said we should visit Yohan. We bought a bouquet of his favorite flowers. Mom was there also, we never talked again after that night, She knew what happened but never bothered to visit me. I’m not even waiting for her because I know she hates me so much. “I thought you’re not coming this year.” My mom said, still looking at Yohan’s grave. “I did not come here to fight with you. I just wanted to see my brother and be with him on my birthday.” Seungwoo holds my hands and squeezes it, sending message that I should stay calm. 

She hands me a paper bag “ I found it at Yohan’s car. I guess this is for you” she took my hand and hand me the paper bag she’s holding. “I’m sorry for everything Wooseok. Sorry if I blamed you for what happened.” She said while looking deeply into my eyes and turns to Seungwoo “I wish Seungwoo to stay with you and never leave you. Again, I’m very sorry my son, I love you” My tears dropped as she reached to kiss my cheeks. I was gawk for a moment that I did not notice her from walking away. Seungwoo pulls me into his hug. I never imagine this day would come, her calling me ‘my son’ again and saying ‘i love you’.

“I noticed you’re being a cry baby this past few weeks. That’s not good for the baby, right?” I immediately punch his shoulder and he groan.“What baby are you talking about?” I asked with lips pouting and he snatched a kiss.I pout again and luagh, he said I’m too cute for his heart. We stay there and talk. “You should open that” reffering to Yohan’s gift. We’re sitting at the grass and the paper bag were placed on top of Yohan’s grave. Seungwoo handed me the paper bag. I open it and saw a box. It’s a watch, his favorite watch that his mother gave him. There is also a pink paper. 

Hi seok-ah,

Happy birthday! I hope you like my gift. I know your not the kind of guy who’s into expensive gift so I decided to give you my favorite watch. Mom gave it to me when I turned 18 and I’m giving it to you. Even thought you hate your mom for leaving you I can see in your eyes that you’re still longing for her. I wish you’ll find her and be happy. Thank you for being a brother to me. Mom said I had an older brother but died in illness, so I’m very lucky that I met you. Stay happy okay? And do you know that thing your lips are able to do that makes you more beautiful? That’s a smile. So please smile more often cause it looks good on you. I promise, your little brother won’t leave your side until you found someone that will fight and stand with you. 

I love you, Seok-ah ❤️

Yohan 😎

I cried. My hands shaking as I read his letter. Yohan helped me with everything. He never leaves me until i found someone I can rely on, it’s Seungwoo. He hugs and kisses me to comfort me. “I guess Yohan gave us his blessings.” I faced him with confusions all over my face. “Yohan is my bestfriend, he talks about you all the time. How he likes you and how he wants to protect and help you. He’s a great guy. He helped me too and when he told me to look after you I agreed. Before he died he discovered that you’re his real brother. He gave you that watch because that was for you, your mom bought that for your 18th birthday but don’t have the courage it give it to you.” Seungwoo reaches for my hand and wears it to me. “You’re mother loves you, your brother loves you and me, loves you too.” 

Seungwoo kneel as he gets something inside his back packet. I gasped to see him holding a ring. “Marry me Wooseok.” He said smiling. “Are you ordering me to marry you?” I asked as I raised one of my eyebrow. He hides his laugh by covering my hand on his mouth and cleared his throat. Still holding my hand he asked once again “Will you marry me, Love?” I frown “Why would I marry you?” He looks to Yohan’s grave first before looking into my eyes, this time it’s full of sincerity. “I promised Yohan that I’ll never ever leave you, I’ll stay, stand and fight with you. The first time I saw you I knew to myself, you’re the one I want. And seeing you cry makes me want to take care of you and beat those who makes you cry. At first Yohan didn’t trust me when I say I’ll court you that’s why I’m proving myself to him, to your mom and to you. I love you Wooseok. So please marry me. I’m dying to call you Mr. Han Wooseok” he jokingly said. I smiled and lowered myself to kiss him. “Yes. I’d love to be called Mr. Han Wooseok” he stands up and put the ring on my finger. 

Yohan didn’t broke his promise. in front of his grave, the man he trust me with promise to stay, stand and fight with me, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it ☺️


End file.
